The Alternate Fruits Basket
by panda v.s. penguin
Summary: its just really an alternate fruits basket and i suck at summary's so yeah


"I wonder why tohru wants me to meet her friends?" I thought to myself "don't worry you guys will like Yuki and his family" smiled Tohru we kept on walking an soon enough we were there "were here" said tohru "just let me tell them you guys are here" she told us as she entered the house "my friends are here and ready to meet you so Tohru sat and talked to Yuki for a long period of time but then shuguray realized that he had never met Tohru's friends yet so he said "u tohru I think you forgot something" "what?" "your friends?" "OH MY GOODNESS, I COMPLETELY FORGOT!" said tohru she ran to the door and told us that "you guys can come in" "good I think Keora here was about to blow a fuse" I said raising an eyebrow "SHUTUP STUPID RAT!" yelled keora then yuki rushed out and asked "is kyo home already?" "oh no that was keora, rat is just my uh, uh nickname" I told him "ok" he said as he walked away I was surprised he didn't get suspicious which made me suspicious, I didn't know if it was just my imagination or something was up, so I just ignored it. Once we went inside Tohru said " I will go get some snacks" we introduced ourselves after that, Tohru walked in just in time. " I have snacks" she told us before I grabbed anything I asked "why did you want us to meet your friends anyway?" I questioned her I thought of a crazy idea that these people might be part of the second zodiac family but I knew it couldn't be, so I just kept to myself. then Tohru answered " well, it's hard to explain well you guys are part of the zodiac but not in the same families" oh I was soooooooooo wrong on this one was it true? "but keora and ami and yuki and kyo look so much the same wait are you guys from the alternate universe were there are like a girl version of a boy" questioned shuguray both me and keora was confused "um no we were born on this planet" I told him shuguray was sad. "one more question, who's the dog?" "my cousin lily, but she's kind of creepy" "good. then they will work perfect together" said Yuki we heard thumping on the roof "what's that?" I asked "kyo" they all said "I will go get him" said tohru as she walked up stairs to the roof she thought about what he would think of her friends? once she got upstairs she was surprised it wasn't just kyo it was also haru and aya Tohru asked can you guys come down here "is the stupid rat down there?" asked kyo "yes, but this will take us just a second, please kyo" they head down but as soon as they got down stairs of course aya made a scene "OH BROTHER! it is you it is time for us to reunite, it has been to long! Its so great to see you but even better to meet some of Tohru's friends that are like us." "oh god" said yuki. "wait how did you know that?" I asked "wwweeee, I mean I was listening to you guys until haru and kyo caught me" mumbled aya. haru was confused "I thought you guys only had one girl living here, or did you pick up more of the street?" he said raising an eyebrow " these are some of Tohru's friends" said yuki glaring at haru and yuki started to argue so I decided we needed to leave "well its getting kind of late we should get going" and that made them stop right away they both stared at us as we walked away on the way home all keora talked about was how stupid she thought kyo was, but I knew she liked him. once we got home I went up to my room and plopped into bed and went out like a light. I woke up to keora yelling at a little boy, I rushed down stairs only to find that it was just a chocolate salesman "I DONT WANT YOUR CHOCALATE NOW GO AWAY NOBODY LIKES YOU!" yelled keora "would you like to buy some chocolate" he asked "NO! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME I SAID NO!" yelled keora I told her let me take care of this "sorry about keora she has a hard time controlling her anger, and we don't like chocolate " I told him as I closed the door "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT YOU SHOULDN'T BE GOING OFF TELLING PEOPLE ABOUT MY PROBLEMS!" yelled keora "I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU JERK!" then I yelled I was mad keora knew not to mess with me when I was mad so I told her "I'm going to TOHRU'S house to check on TOHRU!" I tried to walk away but she told me "aren't you going to fight back, stand up for yourself!" she yelled as she grabbed my arm I flipped her onto her butt. I ran out the door I went to Tohru's house I knocked on the door it was Tohru (thank god ) "come in you came at the right timing too I was thinking you and yuki can maybe get to know each other better you know?" she told me as we walked in "oh um, sure" I told her "Yuki she's all yours" she said "ok" I walked with yuki out to a strange-looking path he asked me "would you like to see my secret hide-out?" he asked "sure I've never seen one before" I told him once we got there I was confused I saw a garden not a secret hide out so I asked "I think you got the wrong place or are we just taking a break?" "uh this is the secret hideout" he said I tried not to laugh and thankfully I didn't because I knew if I did he would somehow get me back and I knew exactly how. I sat down he sat down with me. I was happy for him to be with me because for me I knew it was love at first sight, but for him I knew it was hate at first sight so I played it cool but then I knew my scar on my arm was showing I pulled down my sleeve as fast as I can but it was too late he saw it, it was the end. "what happened?"he asked "I don't like to talk about it" I told him looking away. "have you ever had a freshly picked strawberry?" he asked "no I don't think I've had " so he got up, I got up with him and he picked the brightest, juiciest, and biggest strawberry he could find and told me "picked just for you" he told me handing me the strawberry. I took the biggest bight I could and that was the best strawberry I ever had. I went to sit down but I stumbled on a rock thankfully Yuki caught me OMG! YUKI CAUGHT ME! I knew this perfect moment wouldn't last forever so I tried to make it last but then I heard something in the bushes it was keora she saw us she blushed, she pointed and she said "wrong way" I looked at him I looked at the ground and soon enough he got the message. We went back to the house and we stood on the porch and kept on talking and talking about how we would never speak of what happened and then something stopped me I didn't know what but then I realized his lips were on mine, that was my first kiss! Once he let go he looked at me and I told him " that was the nicest way someone has ever told me to shut up so he asked me "than I'm guessing that was you first kiss?" "yeah" I said and smiled "this is the right time to do this than" "why" I asked "look behind you" I saw everyone and I mean everyone "what?" "Ami Yukia" will you be my girlfriend?" he asked "OMG! YES!" but then I saw something that made me laugh kyo had his arm around keora. "I'm surprised yuki and kyo finally got a girlfriend " said haru then kyo and haru dueled but, made him go black this was never pretty from what I heard. But it was ok none got hurt so everyone laughed and smiled all night there was no sadness. It was pretty funny at the end of the fight kyo bumped into tohru and turned into a cat and he stayed like that for the rest of the night.

5 Months Later

Yuki and I are still dating and so is Keora and kyo and the strange part is that keora and I get along way better. And apparently the Yukia's and Sohma's have known each other for a long time, just the kids didn't know about it. Everyone seems to be getting along just fine including the heads of our families yeah, the ones who are always grumpy and angry, the strict lady who taught me as a little girl, yeah that Peron was smiling. but there was another thing that made me laugh Shuguray never met lily. But now it is the present an my story must come to an end, but its not over just gone. and that was my Fruits Basket.

A/N

sadly this is a one timer you guys can give me ideas for a new story if you want actualy if you can that will be awsome and i am making more fanfics so stay tuned so if you like adventure time or the elder scrolls series im gonna post those in about a week so enjoy! and please review!


End file.
